


Some Fallen Fluff

by SwishswishCuddleFish



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, Fluff, Other, destiny ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwishswishCuddleFish/pseuds/SwishswishCuddleFish
Kudos: 4





	Some Fallen Fluff

“So this isn’t a scheme to get me ambushed is it? Having me walk deep into fallen territory?” Sebastian's voice was saturated with sarcasm as he assessed the grimy walls of the tunnel. 

“That would be amusing, but unfortunately no.” 

Arya and Sebastian wandered down the cold and dimly lit halls that made up the enterance to what was essentially the Fallen’s nursery. 

“So...can I hold them?” 

“If you don’t do anything stupid, синий” Arya remarked with eyes squinting at the dark ahead.

“Well no promises, but I’ll try” he smirked, now noticing a door stood in front of them, outlined in a dim white due to light flooding in from the other side.

“Just imagine you’re holding your most precious gun, take caution alright? Plus these little babes are fantastic climbers so don’t sweat too much”. 

Sebastian nodded. For once he didn’t have a sarcastic retort, rather his focus was on meeting the little fallen Arya had so passionately gushed over. Being a guardian, Seb hadn’t see many children before and had questions he refrained from asking in fear of sounding ignorant. Could babies wield weapons? Do they even eat ramen? Seb supposed he’d find out sooner or later. 

While the doors aesthetic aligned with typical fallen architecture, upon nudging it open the interior was drastically different. Inside was huddles of old pillows which Seb suspected had been taken from abandoned houses in the EDZ. To Sebastian’s confusion no fallen resided here...or so he thought. 

“Arya there’s no-“ 

“Shh!” Arya hushed as she guided him over to a pile of pillows. 

With a smile, Arya threw a pillow off the top of the heap to be met with dozens of eyes and happy chitters. 

“How are my precious дети!” 

Sebastian’s eyes lit up as the small fallen began chirping with happiness. They were adorable, making Sebastian feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for all the fallen he’d killed during missions. Some of the young fallen clung to Arya’s legs while others climbed up her torso to snuggle. Apart from them was a single little one who clung to Sebastian’s ankle. 

“синий, looks like you have a friend!” Arya laughed with rosy cheeks as she pet and played with what she called her “adopted children”. 

Sebastian reached down and picked up the young fallen, smiling as it gnawed on one of its four claws. For once in his three years of life Sebastian felt a sense of fatherly love. “I’m going to name you...” he squinted, “Seb Jr”. 

“Aww poor thing having to be named after you.”

“Oh shut up-“

“Language, синий!”

—————————————————

Thanks for reading! Sebastian is my character while Arya belongs to @tyiszero


End file.
